la voyeuse
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Quand Lottie va voir son maître, elle ne s'entendait pas à ce qu'elle allait voir


**La voyeuse**

POV Lottie

Un jour alors que j'allais voir maître Glen, qui était tranquillement dans sa chambre, je vis rentrer Jack, dans celle-ci. Au début je voulus partir, mais ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Je m'appuya donc contre le mur, à la droite de la porte, qui avait été fermé par Jack, pour écouter leur conversation.

-Jack, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Glen, en le voyant entrer dans la chambre, je croyais que tu devais te rendre à une réunion importante, que ta famille avait avec une autre famille, plus importante.

-C'est que je croyais aussi, mais apparemment il n'avait pas besoin de moi, j'étais inutile, dans la réunion.

Quand je n'entendis plus rien, je m'approcha donc un peu plus de la porte en l'ouvrant en peu, et la scène que je vis à ce moment là me statufia.

Jack s'était approché de mon maître, qui était maintenant collé au mur, qui était à coté de son lit. Une des mains de Jack était sur la joue du maître, et l'autre déboutonné sa chemise délicatement. Par contre les mains de Glen étaient posées sur les hanches, en dessous de la chemise, de celui dont je supposais être son amant.

Je savais que j'aurai du partir, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher de ces deux personnages, l'un blond et l'autre brun, l'un à la mine joyeuse, l'autre à la mine sombre, pourtant à ce moment là ils n'avait plus leur mine de d'habitude, mais une mine de personne qui sont avec l'être de leur vie.

Je me perdis dans mes pensée, dans mes rêves, mais quand je vis Jack posé ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui y répondit ardemment. D'ailleurs ses mains descendait dans le pantalon du blond, pour finalement que celui-ci finisse à terre. Le blond n'avait pas perdu de temps, et il avait enlevait la chemise de son amant, qui rejoignit son pantalon.

Puis après une multitude de baiser, ce fut l'inverse Jack perdit sa chemise, et Glen perdit son pantalon.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en caleçons, donc torse-nue. Maintenant il fallait que je parte, avant que ce n'aille trop loin, mais je voulais comme avoir la confirmation qu'ils soient amants, car j'aimais le maître Glen. Je ne le fit donc pas, je penses que si quelqu'un m'avait surpris dans cette position, il m'aurait traité de voyeuse.

Après une autre multitude de baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, et enfin ils tombèrent dessus, Jack se retrouva sous son amant qui parsemait son corps de sa salive, en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou, ou en lui mordillant ses tétons déjà dur.

Je me retourna pour reprendre mes esprits, et quand je voulus partir j'entendis un gémissement, qui me fis reprendre le rôle de voyeuse.

En effet, Glen venait d'enlever la caleçon du blond, et maintenant il était entrain de sucer la verge tendu de son amant, en faisant des va-et-viens, avec sa bouche.

Jack lui ne répondait plus de ses mouvements, ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps, ses jambes étaient écarté, avec la tête de Glen entre elles, et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouches n'étaient que gémissements.

Quand Glen eut finit de sucer la verge de Jack, il s'attaqua aux bourses de celui-ci.

Puis au milieu de ses gémissements, j'entendis Jack dire quelque chose la plus compréhensible, qu'il est dit depuis qu'il a commencé à embrasser mon maître..

-Glen, maintenant... s'il te plaît

-Quoi ?, répondit le dit Glen, en s'arrêtant de martyriser les bourses de son amant pour prendre, ou plutôt sucé la bouche de celui-ci.

-Maintenant, répondit Jack entre deux langoureux baisers.

-Maintenant, quoi ? S'amusa Glen

-Prends-moi, tout de suite

Glen finit de préparer son amant pour faire la requête de se dernier, et qu'il s'enfonça en lui, jusqu'à que celui-ci soit habituer à lui. Il commença à donner des coups de rein, et quand la jouissance arriva, la vérité m'arriva en place, quand ils se déclarèrent leur amour pour l'un et l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, donc l'amour que je portais pour maître Glen, ne serrait jamais réciproque.

À cette vérité, je mis à pleurer , en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre, pendant que les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.


End file.
